


Pensamentos Sombrios

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No quarto sombrio iluminado pelo brilho débil da lua, a preocupação levava seus pensamentos a lugares igualmente sombrios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensamentos Sombrios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974362) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlet](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio 007 - dark (escuro, escuridão).

Ela traçava padrões aleatórios na pele de Sera, seu toque leve como pena para não acordar a elfa. No quarto sombrio iluminado pelo brilho débil da lua, a preocupação levava seus pensamentos a lugares igualmente sombrios. A batalha final se aproximava, e as chances de que todos aqueles que lhe eram caros sobrevivessem a esta batalha eram mínimas. Ela se virou, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Sera e a abraçando firmemente para afastar esses pensamentos. Nesta guerra, só havia uma pessoa que não suportaria perder, e faria qualquer coisa em seu poder para manter essa pessoa segura.


End file.
